


Eden's Poison

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eden Raids Spoilers, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: Perhaps love was just a bitter circle of wanting to control things that could not be controlled.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 7





	Eden's Poison

‘Jack…’ Urianger said, upon the hrothgar’s return from the last primal in Eden, ‘Ladybird… art thou hurt?’

Jack snorted, shaking his fur out a little, crumbs of earth falling from where they had been held. ‘Never liked that fuckin’ primal,’ he grumbled. ‘Bad enough I had to fight him before… just before I...’ He trailed off, memories of losing the Scions to the hands of Livia settling in his head.

Urianger smiled, reaching a hand up to brush some dirt out of his boyfriend’s mane. ‘Thou did very well,’ he said, placing a kiss upon Jack’s nose.

‘Thanks,’ he replied. ‘Can we go home yet? Or do you still have smart stuff to do?’

The elezen smiled, placing a hand on Jack’s bicep. ‘Unfortunately,’ he said, ‘I do, in fact, still have, as you say, “smart stuff” to do.’ Jack visibly deflated. ‘But,’ he continued, ‘I shalt try to hurry back.’

‘D’you want me to wait in the tent for a bit before I take Ryne back?’ Jack asked. ‘Because honestly? I could do with a kip.’

‘Thou should go and rest,’ Urianger said with a nod. ‘I saw how much of a strain the fight put upon thee.’

The hrothgar’s ears flicked and his mouth suddenly twisted. ‘Did… did you see anything else?’ he asked.

The elezen let out a breath through his nose. He had done more than just see; he had heard everything too. Every poisonous word that had dripped from, not only Titan’s craggy mouth, but from Leviathan’s wet fangs too. Poison that had hissed into Jack’s ears, deafened him, wounded him. Poison that had made his heart heavy and his shoulders slumped.

Poison that had made him feel nothing but worthless.

‘Mayhap we should talk about it later,’ Urianger said. ‘Thou should rest.’

‘Well, now you’re just worrying me,’ Jack said, folding his arms across his chest, across his weary, heart. ‘What did you  _ see _ ? You usually have no qualms about telling me things just after a big battle.’

The elezen looked away. ‘Is thou sure that-?’

‘By the Twelve, out with it!’ Jack interrupted, lips lifted to show rows of teeth that held doubt and insecurity behind them.

‘Fine,’ Urianger snapped, voice heavy with concern and frustration, ‘I heard the primals, and what they said to thee. And what I heard didst make me wonder whether thou was hurting.’

Urianger saw plainly on Jack’s face when his words had hit the hrothgar. His eyes became downcast and his ears pinned to his head; his hands trembled, hands that Urianger longed to take in his while he whispered sweet nothings into his ears, reassurances that everything would be alright. He wanted to reach into Jack’s heart and cup all of the terrible thoughts and take them away, seal them as deep underground as he could. He remembered Jack wanting to do something similar for him many years ago.

Perhaps love was just a bitter circle of wanting to control things that could not be controlled.

Jack sniffed. ‘Right…’ he said, head dropping to avoid his boyfriend’s sunset gaze filled with overwhelming concern. ‘Yeah… maybe we will talk about that later. When we’re not with Thancred and Ryne. She doesn’t need to hear shit like this.’

Urianger stepped closer to his boyfriend, trying desperately to ignore the flinch that rocked Jack’s body. His hand raised and came to rest on the back of the hrothgar’s neck, tangling his fingers in the long tufts of mane. He leaned his head towards Jack’s, pulling his boyfriend’s head down and pressing their foreheads together. ‘Of course, Ladybird,’ he murmured. ‘I apologise for upsetting thee.’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ the hrothgar said, quietly. ‘Thanks for worryin’ about me.’

‘Always, mine beloved.’


End file.
